The Guardian Rose
by Livebythebook
Summary: "It's called the battle of nature and the Rose" I told my daughter. Tori always tells her daughter about the stories of the guardian Rose. Now she's making her own story as her life turns upside down when a sudden someone takes her seat.


**Hi everybody. Now I changed my name from Five elements so you might of read my other story Not Meant To Love. Now this one is called The Guardian Rose. It's small stories about Rose's adventures being told by a dhampire who is telling them to her daughter. You'll get it once you read it. It's also about the daughter of Jill who's name is Tori. Her life is being turned upside down once her daughter is sent to St. Valdmir's. Well this chapter one and I hope you like it!**

_The battle of nature and the Rose_

"Alright... Alright" I told my daughter who was running around the couch giggled like a crazy person. I managed to grab her as she ran past "Come on or I won't be able to tell you a bed time story" She started whining about how she wanted to do both. I dumbed her down in her small but very cute bed with a five of her favorite teddies and pillows. She giggles and I tucked her under the blanket "Now this story is about your great auntie-" I started to tell her. She pointed towards the picture on the wall "Her?" she asked and I laughed.

"Yes her. She is the queen you know"

"But I thought that because grandma married grandma and they had you and uncle Kieth that your not really related to them" I sighed. My father was a Turkish man. Dhampir so of cause I am dhampire. My mother was frowned upon. I never see my auntie... The queen and when I saw my cousins they were a big bullies. "Alright enough about that" I told her "It's called the battle of nature and the Rose. This is about her guardian. Guardian Rose" She nodded "Now Rose would always train with Dimitri even if it was only for a few minutes. It was their time alone. Dimitri and Rose were married and living life to the full. They didn't care what people said. If it was bad or good. They only loved each other. Now one day Rose was sparring with Dimitri when they got the news. There was a wild beast on the way"

"A strigoi?" Lilly squealed. I laughed.  
"No. It was a wild bear. Now Rose was sent out to kill it. She did as she was told. She searched for this wild beast day and night. Twenty four hours for a whole week until she found it trying to kill a moroi. Mulling it to death" My daughter berried herself deep into her bed and screamed in terror "Rose jumped into action" I said as she poked her head up "She attacked the bear with all the fury she had. She kicked and punched and made that bear run for it's life and her chasing it into the depths of the forest. She had one the fight against the mighty animal. She had one the battle against nature itself" I smiled at her "She was thanked for everyone back at the court. Now" I said standing up from her bed "If Rose was here she would tell you to sleep and dream about the praise you would have if you were just like her" Lilly asked the one question I didn't expect to hear "Is Rose real?" I smiled.  
"Yes. Every story I tell you is real. She was a good friend of mine as well as grandma's" she grinned and berried herself further into her bed. I switched off the light and closed the door quietly. I sat on the couch for a while just watching tv. Until there was a knock on my door. I stumbled over to it yawing and stretching. I opened it up to stare at Adrian. His white hair was combed back and it looks like he was trying to add highlights to it "Adrian" I muttered "What are you doing?" He shrugged and pushed past me into my home.  
"Just seeing how it's going" He said polity but I know he hated me. It's a thing. I was with his son for a few years. His son disapeired when I had his daughter. It was a complicated relationship "She doesn't know does she?" He asked and I nodded.

"She doesn't need a father... Or a grandfather for that matter" I said looking him up and down.

"I am the only thing left of her that relates to her father. She has the Ivashkov eye's. I think people will Know" I turned away from him and walked into the kitchen. Everything was quiet.

"It's different Adrian. Your son left me with a daughter. He hasn't seen her in ten years and you just suddenly show up like it's nothing. You can't just drop in and out like you live here or something because you don't"

"I know" He said. He sat down at the breakfast bar "Has he called... At all?"

"Not since last month when he sent the money telling me it will be invested into her collage fund" He stared at me for a long time.  
"Why does she have a collage fund?"

"We both decided that when she finishes school she can go to collage. If she wants to. If not she can buy a home or something. I don't know. She can go on a road trip with her friends or something stupid like that"  
"or she can have children at the age of nineteen" He told me. I glared at him.  
"That is none of your buisness and if it was then you would still have no part in it"

"He was my son" He told me "All I want to know is where he is" I walked over to the fridge and grabbed some chocolate.

"I told you. I don't know" I said breaking off a small bar. Adrian glared hard at me and then grabbed my arm.  
"Why are you protecting him? He left you"

"And everyone thinks he's a killer"  
"He is a killer" I leaned forward.  
"So you want to lock your own son up?"

"I want to see my son is well cared for. He has to pay the price of killing that couple" I pulled my arm away and shoved the bar into my mouth.  
"You still don't get it" I told him as I swallowed "I'm not telling you where he is if I knew but because I don't. Get. Out. Of. My. House" He snorted and walked out "Goodbye Adrian" I called down the hall as he walked away.

I sat at the table opposite my mother. She was running her hands through her hair "It's a shame that that I don't see you anymore" My mother told me. I chuckled "But I'm seeing you now"

"it is not the same. I know you and your father-"

"Step father" I told her. My father ended up getting killed.

"Yes yes. You need to have a relationship"

"I don't like him. He spoils my not so sister"

"She is your sister" I rolled my eye's.  
"In her dreams"

"You know" She leaned over and grabbed my hand "I saw your brother the other day. He is turning into one handsome young man" She smiled at me. I ran my hands through my hair. I caught the habit off my mother. "Have you heard from Rose?" I asked. She shook her head "She saw you one when you were three months and she said you were beautiful and she left with Dimitri of cause. I really want her to come back though" I patted her hand. She smiled at me but sighed "How's Lilly? Is she at school?"

"Yep. When I left her she had found a girl called Eliza and was making friends quickly... Like normal"

"Well you know when she gets older she be one hell of a job. I'm proud of you though" I smiled at her.  
"Thank you ma. I learnt from the best" I said with a grin.  
"You remind me of her you know" She said. I scowled.  
"Who?"  
"Rose. You have her bad ass look" I rolled my eye's.  
"Yer she wishes" My mother laughed.

"Oh Tori. You both are so alike" I rolled my eye's and looked down at my watch.  
"Oh shi-" My mother glared at me "Sorry. I'm late for a meeting. What are you doing Monday?"

"Um I'm going to a counsel meeting" I rolled my eye's.  
"Have fun" I told her. She smiled.  
"I will try" I grabbed my jacket and slung it over my arm. I hummed my way all the way to the counsel meeting. I loved my job. All I had to do was sit there and talk a little. I opened the door "Sorry I'm late I-" I turned to see someone sitting in my seat.

**Did you like it? Should I continue? **

**Was it rubish and should just get rid of it?**

**Review Review Review**


End file.
